


Pets and Music

by Twykad



Series: Of Shadowhunters and a glittery Warlock [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Alec Lightwood, fluffy fluff, music for pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: Alec is bored and find music to make pets fall asleep





	Pets and Music

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone... sorry for the long absence from this series, I've been busy with my other fictions as well as passing test to get in a webdesign school I'll try to make it up to you guys ^^

Alec was bored. He had come home early and neither his sons or fiancé were there yet. The only presence was the Chairman’s but the latter, despite his age, was way too excited, running after the furry mouse shaped ball Magnus had bought him with Rafael few days ago. There was a small bell in it and its sound was starting to annoy the shadowhunter as it prevented him to focus on the book he was trying to read. He sighed and went to his computer. Before he met Magnus, he had never used one for anything but work and it had took him at least a year before getting use to use it as a distraction.

He opened a search engine’s table and stared blankly at it, wondering what to type until Chairman Meow jumped to catch his ball, making the plant beside him fall on the ground. Groaning in annoyance and wanting nothing more but for the cat to stop, he typed: ‘ _ How to calm a cat? _ ’ in the tab.

 

***

 

Magnus opened the loft’s door. Rafael was on his back and Max was bouncing behind him. It had been a long day, if he was to be honest. He had had a lot of clients and Rafael had followed him around when the work he was about to do wasn't dangerous. They had been happy when they found out that one of them was deaf, allowing Rafael to talk with him for a while.

He pushed the door and Max ran inside. A soft music was playing in the background with a soothing rhythm. 

 

“DADDY !” Max yelled as Magnus put Rafael down.

 

The young shadowhunter followed Max, and Magnus smiled at the stomps of his sons' feet. It felt good to be home.

 

“Alexander ?” He called as his fiancé didn't answered Max.

 

Still no answer and worry started pooling in his stomach as it always did when Alec was supposed to be home but couldn't be heard. He took a deep breathe and joined the living room where he could hear his sons laughing. 

And there he was, his Alec, curled on the couch, snoring slightly, his laptop open on the floor. The Chairman was on the keyboard, licking his paws while Max and Rafael were gently tugging at their daddy’s shirt and arms, impressively not waking him up. Not able to help it, Magnus took a picture before joining them. He looked at the laptop’s screen and let out a fond chuckle when he read ‘ _ pet therapy: sleeping music for cat and dogs _ ’.

He turned off the the video and gently went to stroke his lover’s cheek and kissed his forehead when Alec seemed to stir off his sleep, groaning slightly.

 

“And then you say that  _ I  _ am the kitty huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are love


End file.
